Ben-Hassrath
} |name = Ben-Hassrath |image = Qunari House of Tides heraldry.svg |px = 200px |type = Educational, Religious, Espionage |headquarters = Par Vollen |leaders = Ariqun |races = Any |ranks = Ariqun Viddasala Hissrad Salit Tallis |location = Par Vollen, Seheron |appearances = Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Mark of the Assassin Dragon Age: Redemption Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser }} ]] Ben-Hassrath means "the Heart of the Many" in the Qunari language. The purpose of the Ben-Hassrath is protecting the faith and the innocentsParty banter: Aveline and Tallis. Ben-Hassrath fall under the Ariqun, and the Qunari consider them as priests. For Qunari they are leaders who maintain unity, which Qunari believe to be a strength. Duties Ben-Hassrath primarily act as enforcers of religious law in the Qunari society who are responsible for policing the populace and "re-educating" both the Qunari who do not follow the established norms and new converts.Codex entry: The Ben-Hassrath They also act as spies and assassins for the Qunari as well as perform other clandestine missions. The entire group is under the jurisdiction of the Ariqun and would therefore be considered priests. The Qunari divide all Ben-Hassrath activities into three distinct categories: "Dangerous Purpose," "Dangerous Action," and "Dangerous Questions." Three priests form a mini-triumvirate that manages all their operations, with each priest presiding over actions in a single category. The "Dangerous Questions" branch seems to handle the vast majority of the Qunari intelligence gathering and sabotage missions. The "Dangerous Actions" branch appears to be the branch responsible for enforcement; their agents almost never leave Qunari-controlled territory except to hunt defectors. The "Dangerous Purpose" branch is run by a priestess called the Viddasala, or "one who converts purpose," handles the conversion of foreigners, the reeducation of Qunari dissidents, and the collection and quarantine of magic. Things that, by Qunari definition, are threats to themselves and others by nature.Codex entry: Viddasala Both genders can be Ben-Hassrath but they're separated by specialization: female Ben-Hassrath watch and re-educate adult females and children, while male Ben-Hassrath deal with adult males. Male Qunari can join the Ben-Hassrath despite the fact that they fall under the priesthood. Female Ben-Hassrath learn how to fight—but in a different manner from a soldier, and unlike the soldiers the Ben-Hassrath do not live by their blade. As a result, they do not possess a weapon that signifies their soul like the Antaam do, but are instead free to use whatever tools are most effective at their task.Conversation between Varric and Iron Bull In fact, it seems that the Ben-Hassrath prefer to use non-violent means to achieve their goals, as Tallis argues: "There are other paths. They do not all need to lead to the same destination." Most of the Qunari Ben-Hassrath are hornless, therefore Qunari consider a lack of horns to be very intimidating. The Qunari prefer Ben-Hassrath from races other than Qunari to be spies in foreign lands since they are better suited to this role. Ranks * Ariqun - supreme priest of Ben-Hassrath * Hissrad - spy * Tallis - assassin * Salit - unknown function * Viddasala - high ranking member specializing in finding, studying, and stopping magic. Also handles the conversion of foreigners and the reeducation of Qunari dissidents. Runs the The "Dangerous Purpose" branch. Known Ben-Hassrath '']] * Hissradhttp://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/qunari/the-iron-bull. Iron Bull profile on Inquisition official site. * Tallis * Salit (formerly) * Ariqun * Gatt * Viddasala Trivia * Sten mentions Ben-Hassrath during a conversation with the Warden. * The Tal-Vashoth leader hiding out at the cavern on the Wounded Coast mistakes Hawke and company for Ben-Hassrath before attacking. * The Arishok had planned to deliver the thief of the Tome of Koslun to the Ben-Hassrath for reeducation. * Iron Bull compares the Ben-Hassrath to the Seekers of Truth in one of his conversations with Cassandra Pentaghast. * Banter between the Iron Bull and Blackwall reveal that the Ben-Hassrath are disturbed by the existence of ogres due to their apparent connection to the Qunari, and thus wish to gather more information about them. See also Gallery Ben-Hassrath Agent Male.png|A Ben-Hassrath 'Agent' Ben-Hassrath Agent Female.png|A Ben-Hassrath 'Agent' Ben-Hassrath Assassin.png|A Ben-Hassrath 'Assassin' References Category:Qunari lore Category:Titles